Laugh
by Becky Sky
Summary: She wanted to hear it again. That frail, tiny chuckle that escaped his lips, startling them both. It was laughter nonetheless, a sound Mayuko hadn’t heard Hatori enjoy in years. His grin was a turning point for both of them.


**Laugh **

She wanted to hear it again. That frail, tiny chuckle that escaped his lips, startling them both. It was laughter nonetheless, a sound Mayuko hadn't heard Hatori enjoy in years. His grin was a turning point for both of them she felt, a place they had struggled hard to get to; where they could accept the past, and move onto the future together, shadowing all fears and sorrow with hopes and plans.

Or so she dreamed.

Mayuko threw her head back, scattering her large, floppy hat into the wind, which twisted away with its prize across the beach at Okinawa. At her feet, the surf tagged the sand, retreating into the open sea like a shy, though devious, puppy. Her eyes roved along the happy couples playing on the beach: Kisa and Hiro, Shigure and Akito. Rin and Haru have disappeared somewhere, Mayu thought vaguely, barely registering the laughter that drifted to her from where Ayame sat with Mine, telling stories about a red-faced Yuki to a serene Machi, giggling Tohru, and bored Kyo.

Where was he? The long, slouched back of the person she'd come for, the person she had believed would be alright from then on.

Her eyes found him sitting alone, head on his knees, staring out to sea. Her feet propelled her towards him of their own volition, and she stumbled drunkenly across to where he sat.

"Hey." The word slipped from her mouth carelessly and freely, as languid as the sea. No matter how burdened she was by his apparent lack of interest, she still loved him, wanted him to smile again. At HER.

"Hello." Hatori nodded to her, as he would to Shigure or Ayame. Like a friend. Frustrated but disciplined, Mayu crossed her legs as she sat down, joining him in his void staring.

Minutes ticked by. Tick. Tock. Though there was no clock nearby, Mayu could hear the hands plodding in her ears. Tick. Tock. Repeated in a melancholy monotony that would never reach a crescendo. Tick. Tock.

This was going to drive her insane. "What's so interesting about the sea?" she blurted, flushing as his eyes whipped around to look at her. Then she flushed even more when she realized she was blushing, out of the sheer embarrassment that he could see it…

"I don't know." His brow furrowed as he turned back, as though trying to decipher the puzzle of his own reasoning. Finally, he came up with a better answer, "It's just so peaceful, I guess. So happy. Almost playful." Salt spray tickled their faces as a wave crashed against a nearby rock. A stricken look crossed his face within an instant, though it was gone in the next. Nevertheless, Mayu knew why.

"Did Kana like the ocean?" she asked softly, running a sad, desperate hand through her short dirty blonde hair. _I thought things had changed. I thought… we were making progress! _Her heart screamed at her mind, pummelled it with desires for change.

Hatori heard a sweet, poignant note in her voice, and turned his head sharply. Her eyes met his steadily, but they glimmered with uncertainty. Mayuko deftly avoided his gaze, watching as their friends enjoyed themselves further on down the beach. Hatori followed her eyes, and another blush heated her cheeks.

"Yes. She loved everything about it."

Tears spurted from Mayu's eyes, and suddenly everything clicked in his mind. They trickled down her face, unrequited and free. She raised a hand to wipe them away. On impulse, Hatori grabbed her hand and pulled. Her body tumbled against him, and she squeaked in surprise.

Hatori kissed her forehead, taking her head in his hands. Beneath his hands, her cheeks flamed, and her eyes were as wide as saucers. Her startled, owl-eyed look was so cute. Laughter escaped his lips, and her eyes widened even more. It did not seem possible. The laughs, small at first, poured from his stomach and echoed across the beach, loud and long. Everybody turned and stared to see Hatori clutching his stomach while rolling around on the beach like a child. Mayu watched him with a wild, puzzled look on her face.

He's laughing! Her heart screamed, and her lips finally registered the thought. A smile as wide as the sea stretched across her face, and she jumped to her feet, raising her arms victoriously. "I DID IT!" she screamed at the sky. A blanket of silence settled on the beach, and suddenly all eyes were on her.

She met Hatori's gaze and promptly stared at the ground, a sheepish smile gracing her lips. Then Hatori grinned, grabbing her hands and pulling her into a hug. His chuckle floated across the beach to where his awed friends waited.

Mayu smiled as he laughed into her hair, his arms firmly around her waist.

_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe we are making some progress after all._

"I love you, Mayu. You're so cute and funny."

WHAT?!

Yep. Definitely progress. 

"You don't drink, do you, Hatori?" Could he be joking?

"WHAT?"

"Never mind. I… love you too."

"_Good. I'd hate to look like an idiot in front of everybody, considering I just confessed my love to you."_

"SHIGURE!"

"WHAT?"


End file.
